iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Darion Ashford
Lord Darion Ashford is the current Lord of Ashford, and head of House Ashford. House Ashford is a principal bannerman to House Tyrell and is sworn to Lord Paramount Lorent Tyrell. The heir to Ashford is currently Ser Lucian Ashford, Darion's twin brother. Appearance Dark cropped hair, muscular build standing at 5' 11". Hazel eyes, and defined jawline. History In 373 AC, Lord Gerald Ashford was blessed with twin sons. He named his firstborn Darion and he was raised as lord should be, versed in literature, history and trained in combat. From a young age, he knew of his birthright. His younger twin, Lucian, was quite the opposite but the two got along well. As a child Darion was stubborn and foolish, often finding himself bored of the lessons taught by the Maester. One summer's evening he ran away to the countryside to escape the responsibilities of training to be Lord for one day. From this escapade, Darion learned early in his life how tragic and sudden death can be. His father's loyal guard captain followed Darion into the woods, who was by now scared and lost. Before the guard could persuade the young lordling to come with him, a bear found it's way to Darion's hiding spot. The guard, armed with his trusty spear, defended Darion with his life and heroically managed to kill the bear. Mortally wounded, he gave his spear to Darion who would come to truly appreciate the beauty of the weapon in time. This experience matured Darion a lot. He grew into a skilled fighter, mastering the nature of the spear. The ability to keep his opponent at bay so he could plan his next move accurately and execute swiftly was a character that defined Darion. He became interested in logistics and planning, and would become an excellent leader in time. Often helping his father in managing the family holdings. In 390 AC at the height of the third Targaryen Rebellion, Darion joined his father in battle. As the forces of the dragon cut a swathe into the Reach, Ashford soon became the focal point of the southern front. His father was killed in action, leaving Darion in command. Fully realising the man he had to become in order to protect his family, Darion led the remaining Ashford forces into the fray, defending Ashford and repelling the Targaryen forces. Having gained the respect from his men and survived an unexpected trial by fire, Darion became Lord of Ashford. In times of peace after the rebellion, Darion took over the family whiskey business, selling the Ashford 'Sunshine' Whiskey all over Westeros. From this, House Ashford prospered and Darion hoped to expand the business to more of Westeros, sending Lucian as his envoy across the land. Now 25, Darion has become a fine lord. Stubborn and occasionally arrogant, Darion isn't perfect. However, Darion also is very tactful, resourceful, compassionate and an extraordinary leader. He stands watch over the Dornish Marches whilst the Great Council is called. Content to wait for a King to be announced. Timeline 373 AC: Darion is born in Ashford, 383 AC: Darion runs away from home and is rescued by his father's guard. 390 AC: Darion fights in battle with his father, who dies in the Battle of Ashford. Darion becomes Lord of Ashford as a result 391 AC: Darion continues his studies in tradecraft, building his father's whiskey business. 396 AC: Ashford grows and becomes a richer area, Darion begins exporting the whiskey further across Westeros. Household Crest - Gift: Autodidatic - The Maester of Ashford, young for his role but wise for his age and Darion's trusted advisor. Griffon - Gift: Martially Adept - The Captain of Darion's household guard. Formerly an orphan boy, Griffon was fortunate enough to join Darion's household guard. He rose slowly through the ranks, serving first Gerald and then Darion. Master Distiller Cedric Stone - Chief of the Whiskey production. Whilst Darion manages the business, Cedric takes care of production and is an Artisan at his craft. Henry - Gift: Beauty, Negative: Martially Inept - Darion's manservant, general dogsbody, and many other minor roles. Despite being naturally beautiful, Henry's workload means he rarely has time to make use of this feature, he is loyal to a fault, that fault being his cowardice. Category:Reachman Category:House Ashford Category:Candidate for Deletion